


Walk In The Woods

by MnyehLike (SilverDreemurr)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Other, good dad!Rose, lots of headcanons ahoy, this is not a ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDreemurr/pseuds/MnyehLike
Summary: Rose just goes for a walk in the woods.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Rose | Chairman Rose
Kudos: 7





	Walk In The Woods

Rose made his way through the brush quietly, his Copperajah following reluctantly. He would never admit to anyone why he was out here, but he had to tell Oleana why he was going. He had gone out to learn more about Fairy type Pokemon, to be able to talk with Bede better...If Bede ever started talking with him again. He couldn't think about that now. He had to keep his guard raised.

However, he wasn't being careful enough. A Grimsnarl came near out of nowhere. Who left their trained Impidimp out here?! It was able to nail Rose in the shoulder with a hard shadow claw, tearing both his suit and his shoulder open. He screamed and collapsed, hoping that playing dead would make it leave him alone. Fuck, his shoulder hurt.

The Pokemon did leave well enough alone once Copperajah roughed it up a bit, but in the process, Rose had been hurt more with some near misses and, unfortunately enough, a moment where the Grimsnarl deliberately bit him to start dragging him away. He was very close to passing out from blood loss and physical fatigue.

Bede heard a scream come from somewhere. That sounded like Rose...no, it couldn’t be. He wouldn’t be so stupid as to...No, no, that was definitely his Copperajah trumpeting in the distance. That stupid old man, always getting himself into more trouble than he was worth. He didn’t want to go help...He didn’t! No, he was just going to where he was because...Because he was the gym leader! His reputation would plummet if he let Rose die. He wasn’t crying as he lifted the former chairman up and slung his arm onto Rapidash’s back.

Rose was barely lucid enough to start walking as Rapidash started moving. He did move, but slowly. Thankfully, nothing had happened to his legs, so he was able to. His torso still hurt like hell, though. When he was better, he was gonna find that Grimsnarl and capture it again, then maybe find it a better home. He wasn’t about to kill a Pokemon that went feral, or punish it. It was going back to how it used to be. Nothing wrong with that. He was just stupid.

He slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see the Rapidash, and who the Pokemon was following behind. He carefully moved off the large creature, then looked back to find his Copperajah was following behind him. He put her back in her ball, then started walking off in a different direction, planning to correct his course when he was far enough away.

“Where are you going?” Bede’s eyes narrowed a bit.

Rose was shocked when Bede spoke, jumping a bit before he turned to look back at the lad. “Pardon?”   
  
“I asked you where you were going. You need to be brought to a hospital.”

“...I plan on going to one.”

“Then why are you leaving?”   
  
Rose didn’t have an answer for that. He reluctantly came back, leaning on the Rapidash again. Bede nodded and just kept walking. He didn’t look back again, he knew Rose would stay this time. Rose sighed softly. He should’ve brought one of the Pokemon that still trusted him, like Brunhilde…

When they arrived at the hospital, Bede didn’t leave until Rose was seen and taken into surgery. He didn’t know quite why. His obligation ended when they crossed the threshold of the building. He wouldn’t tell Rose he waited. When the nurse told him Rose was being taken into the surgery room, he left. He didn’t want to see Rose fresh out of surgery...No, no, he didn’t want to see him period. Why did he stay again?

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Rose sighed quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets as he made his way to Ballonlea. He had just wanted to disappear in the Tangle, as Bede often spoke of doing. After that whole online debacle, and the terrible exposure, he was about ready to go find that Grimsnarl again and not resist this time. He had always wanted to become a Pokemon when he died. He had seen some Yamask around. There was a possibility. However, Bede had called him out and decided to go with him. He hadn’t planned on wearing a coat, either. His shoulder was uncomfortable.

Bede approached, his Sylveon in tow with a feeler wrapped around his arm. He...He was wearing the coat Rose had given him. Brunhilde was clearly happy to see the kid again, as she hopped off his shoulder with a purr and ran to him, hugging his leg. Bede smiled softly and leaned down to give the kitty her desired pettings.

“...Did you not have another coat?” Rose raised a brow. That must have been the only reason he chose that one.

“I had other coats.” Bede glances up at Rose, before patting the kitty and sending her back to her owner. “Shall we head in?”   
  
Rose could only stare with wide eyes, his jaw dropped slightly. He chose to wear that coat, over all the others? But, why? “...Yes, we shall.” He blinks out of his stupor and gives Brunhilde a good scritch behind the ears before starting down the path. Bede went down the path next to him. Both stayed silent. In his 45 years of life, Delwyn Rose had never been faced with any sort of situation such as this.

“So...How is your recovery coming?” Bede looks over at Rose.

“Coming along just fine, fy machgen. You needn’t worry about me.” Rose smiles softly at him.

Bede sighs softly. “And, physical therapy? How is that going for you?” He glances away. “I hear you’re recovering slower than others...”

“Ah, well, you know how the saying goes…”

“ Dyfal donc a dyr y garreg. I know. I’m glad you’re making progress.” Bede tensed up a bit. He hadn’t meant to say that last bit.

“Oh...Thank you, Bede.” Rose smiles. “You...You know I’m proud of you, yes? And how far you’ve come?”

Bede blinks in surprise and looks over at Rose. “Huh?”

“I said I’m proud of you, Bede. So...So very proud…”

Bede smiled softly and kept walking. It felt good to hear that...


End file.
